


Kidnapping for the good of...somebody [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Aziraphale/Crowley, they raise the anti-christ themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping for the good of...somebody [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapping for the good of...somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76525) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dekh)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kidnapping-for-good-ofsomebody) | 1.7 MB | 2:27


End file.
